Such headlights are widely used: they generally comprise a parabolic reflector (of revolution) in the axis of which are disposed a light source for dipped-beam illumination and a light source for far-beam illumination, a horizontal upper side and a horizontal lower side not having any optical role, completing the casing of the headlight, thus giving it a substantially rectangular opening.
In all heretofore proposed embodiments, the two sides are symmetrically disposed with respect to the optical axis, the headlight with rectangular opening thus being treated by construction as a round headlight also truncated at the top and bottom.
In other words, if the total height of the headlight is considered to be 2h, its upper side and its lower side are separated from the optical axis by a distance h.